


【旼奂】他日相逢

by LoveIsNever



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsNever/pseuds/LoveIsNever
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan
Kudos: 1





	【旼奂】他日相逢

Line up的名单上看到了熟悉的名字。黄旼炫盯着名单看了很久，有在舞台上熟悉的后辈，也有在wanna one时期的成员们，AB6IX，河成云……身旁的队员们围过来瞄了一眼名单，金钟炫不经意地说：”你看，还有在奂呢。“

“哇，和他们好久没见了啊。”崔珉起发出一声感慨。

在自己的老家釜山与久别的故人重逢，黄旼炫内心倒没什么波动。

在同一个组合活动时，在外人眼里黄旼炫和金在奂的关系一直不算最好的。彼此都有玩得更好的朋友，也都有各自的旧识。他们关系最好的时候可能也就是刚刚认识的那一阵子。即使在那个为了前途付出一切的101人竞技场，他们也都只是相敬如宾的关系，甚至金在奂和金钟炫的关系都比和黄旼炫自己好。

但黄旼炫可以肯定的一点是，自己对金在奂才能的欣赏从相识到现在一直都没有消退，不会比其他任何人对金在奂的赏识要逊色。认识金在奂第一天，他偷偷看完了金在奂素人时期的所有歌唱比赛视频。然后就认定他不是一个一般的练习生。后来黄旼炫又发现金在奂很倔，为了达成目标能对自己十分狠心。在比赛期间在练舞室呆到所有人都入睡了才回到硬板床睡觉，晚到洗澡水都不出热的了都一声也不吭从来没抱怨过。保持宿舍整洁、和他人不肢体接触、按时起床……任何一条宿舍规定他都没有违反过。在没有经济公司做后援的情况下靠自己小心翼翼如履薄冰，也许一个无心的眼神都会被剪辑的情况下和身边人每一个人都保持着很好的分寸。对所有人，包括黄旼炫。那时的黄旼炫对金在奂彻底刮目相看。虽然那时他还不知道自己在这个比赛能走多久，却萌生了自己和金在奂一起出道的想法。这么有天赋的孩子怎么能被埋没呢。

以至于在黄旼炫一而再再而三在小组比赛中选到金在奂做队友时，金在奂终于忍不住问他，旼炫哥，为什么老是选我？

不是我对你好。黄旼炫心想。很多人都知道在奂很厉害，但是我想让更多人知道你有多厉害。

于是他们成功了，和黄旼炫预想的一样双双进入wanna one组合出道。金在奂作为团队的核心主唱的光辉被更多人发掘。

但是出道以后，他们就不再是只需要打磨唱跳实力的练习生了。要成为综艺咖，要学会和成员们在镜头前保持着良好而稍微过度的友谊，要学会和粉丝互动……作为出道多年的人，黄旼炫对此表示没有什么特别的学习激情，也没有过多的异议。如果公司有安排就顺应公司要求，如果公司强行让他做不合心的事他也做不出来。强扭的瓜不甜。

但黄旼炫没有想到的是，金在奂会如此倔。明明是爱干净的人却硬要在节目上展现自己邋遢的一面。明明rap水平很好却硬要在节目上创造胡言乱语式车祸。为了综艺效果能抛开形象，以至于出道以后基本上黑历史都是自己创造的。

成为偶像不就是要放得开吗？在所有成员都在补觉的大早上，黄旼炫早早洗漱完整理好房间，不经意听见阳台传来的吉他的声音。黄旼炫走到弹吉他的人身后。这个节目里的邋遢小鬼此时却大早上爬起来到阳台上弹吉他吹冷风。为什么要在节目里那样自黑呢？黄旼炫问。金在奂停下拨弦的手，一瞬间世界只剩下了风的声音，然后金在奂带着他一贯的笑抬头回答他，没事，都是节目嘛。哥心里知道我是什么样的就好了。

这也是为什么在金在奂兴奋地对黄旼炫说哥我们要多多营业噢，黄旼炫看着金在奂亮晶晶的眼神鬼使神差地觉得这样也不错。

但金在奂还是太年轻了，不是生理意义上的年轻，这种年轻源于出道经验不足，一种对世道险恶的天真。想当初黄旼炫也是这样青涩不懂世事的人，但经历了几年摸爬滚打也懂得了一些道理。比如再怎么营业也不能把现实中感情当真。比如恶评的由来无缘无故但又无可抵挡。比如如果不想看到恶评就远离社交网络。

但是金在奂和黄旼炫不一样，从一开始就不一样。

不仅仅是前辈和后辈身份的不同，无法对上的笑点电波，面对恶评的心理承受度，还有其他种种生活的琐碎都不一样。想要磨合很难，能持续这么多个月已经是不错的成果。金在奂很努力，黄旼炫也尽量配合他。只是有一阵子好像太过狠了，从画报共同拍摄到舞台合作部分到综艺上的互相暧昧营业。网上持续的相互谩骂声淹没了细腻敏感的演艺界新人们。黄旼炫对此早有预料和心理准备，只是当他偶然撞见金在奂在另一个房间蹲着默默擦眼泪时，他明白这段营业已经结束了。

黄旼炫知道自己该做些什么。

“在奂啊。如果累了的话，停下也是可以的。”

“哥知道你是什么样的人就好了。”

金在奂有些慌乱地抬头，但是脸上还未褪去的委屈却被黄旼炫看在眼里。

“对不起哥。”

然后就是彼此的各退一步。在镜头前互相不提成了一种新的无可言说的默契。虽然镜头关闭依旧一起出去吃饭但是在镜头前还是保持着距离。

后来的二人渐渐熟练于舞台上被包装成特定的人设。公司也有了新的营业对象。团队里没有什么人是关系不好的，只是被公司选择出来营业的对象要做得适当得过火一点。他们逐渐学会了区分哪些是为了营业而的放大的关心，哪些是微小细致藏在镜头外的体贴。哪些话适合在万人面前当众宣告，又有哪些话适合只有两个人的夜晚在宿舍一个角落贴着耳朵讲。

说心里没有过芥蒂是假的。但是逐渐他们已经习惯这种不远不近的关系。不用在舞台上说肉麻暧昧的话，也不用过多亲密的身体接触。依然在私下一起唱歌，也会为彼此打气。生病时会互相照顾，得奖一起庆祝。就这样一直走到了快要分别的最后，剩下的就只是回到最初、对彼此最真诚的祝福了。

“在奂明年，也会成为优秀的solo歌手的。”

“旼炫哥永远是我的偶像。”

后来一别几个月的相离。

也许他们的相遇只是一场巧合，也许注定占据互相之间人生的短短几年就再也不会留下多少的印记。如果一切停留在比赛结束的那天，如果那天的结局是黄旼炫没有和金在奂进入一个组合，或许他们还是见面打招呼的关系，然后摆摆手不知何时再会。但是结局是他自己和金在奂进入了同一个组合，走过了关系似火的盛夏又一起蜷缩着躲避寒冬。从怀着赤诚的心一起成为万众瞩目的人到相对闭口不言，或许这一切都不应该开始？

但是现在不一样了，他们不再是wanna one里的黄金组合。他们回到了自己的公司。在instagram上长期蛰伏在彼此的留言板里，在kakaotalk里虽然不常聊天但是一旦有人打开了话题就能立刻接上。私下相见次数不太多——毕竟大家有各自的行程。重新回到老家的黄旼炫需要和队友们叙旧以及磨合新的舞台，金在奂也在为自己歌手出道做准备。不知不觉就过了大半年，黄旼炫在釜山又一次见到了金在奂。

在后台待机时他们短暂打了个照面，又匆匆告别去和其他朋友攀谈。黄旼炫和河成云约了晚上吃饭。金在奂也和AB6IX的朋友闹在一起。后台里准备的人很多，但是看着熟悉的面孔黄旼炫有一种回到一年前的错觉。

在台下待机时听到了金在奂彩排时的歌声，黄旼炫又被拉回了现实，因为他意识到自己似乎很久没有在现场看过他的舞台了。声音还是一如既往的浑厚而洪亮。曾经那个拥有音乐才华但是因为不会跳舞而自卑过的少年，如今也成为业界能叫得上名字的独立歌手了。他还担任了这场音乐节MC，穿着蓝西装的身子在台上站得笔直，嘴角上扬弧度还是一模一样，脸颊饱满得像饺子，眼角留下了岁月温柔的痕迹。

音乐节结束了，金在奂完成了这次任务。黄旼炫在远台看着主舞台上的金在奂朝着退台的地方走去。然后黄旼炫也跟着身边的队友一起沿着T型台走向主舞台退场的地方。一起向两侧欢呼的观众招手，和相熟的前后辈握手。

可是他为什么停住了脚步？退场的地方就在金在奂的身后不远处，金在奂朝着后台走了几步又突然转过身子，眼神在会场里四处游移……是在找什么人吗？恍惚中黄旼炫感觉金在奂的目光投向了自己这里。对方漫无目的地原地徘徊像是忽然找到了目标一样，于是黄旼炫看到金在奂一步一步朝自己的方向前进。和川流一样向后台涌去的人流相反。像一条朝着上游逆流而行的鱼一样固执地与人流方向而悖。

他朝每一个熟识的前辈后辈点头、鞠躬。礼节恰到好处又不失分寸。但掩藏不住眼底的一丝急迫和疏离。

一步、一步。

他好像没有注意到自己的目光。在和后辈拥抱的时候黄旼炫想。

看似漫长的相遇之旅又转眼间到了会面的一刻。他会向自己点头还是鞠躬？还是握手？拍肩？他会停下脚步吗？

在离自己一米远的前方他和李大辉和朴佑镇相遇击掌，但他带着微笑的明亮的眼睛却是牢牢地盯着自己。黄旼炫突然意识到自己之前的纠结失去了意义。看似波澜不惊的心情像开水一样滚烫沸起，再完美的伪装都被彼此解除，原来对方和自己一样。在对视的那一瞬间，他们两之间所有的问题都有了答案。

金在奂绽开了一个黄旼炫熟悉的笑容，颧骨上扬使得脸颊更加饱满。他真是太可爱了，黄旼炫想，但他看不见自己脸上的笑容也是相似的弧度。

原本以为自己单向的注视已经足够隐匿，殊不知在待机室时的对方也一直竖起耳朵听自己这里的信息。黄旼炫也并不知道，在舞台后方的金在奂炽热的目光也一直追寻舞台上的他自己。从金在奂和NU'EST的名字并排出现在line up名单上起，这场追逐就不再是单向的活动了。

为什么会怀疑呢？本来他们两就是一起的啊。不管是两年前在101人的竞争中锁定的黄金组合，还是细腻悠扬的领唱声后无缝衔接的中气十足的主唱声，对音乐的热爱和对梦想的追逐使他们两之间的和鸣一直存在。抛开身份抛开粉丝纠纷抛开其他一切，眼前只剩下站在一米远的对方和他亮晶晶的眼睛。

于是黄旼炫走上前，手臂自然地环上比自己矮一头的人的肩上，身体之间的接触默契地像没有分开过。拍拍他的后背，对他说：“在奂啊，又变帅了。”

“旼炫哥可是一直都很帅噢。”

他眨了眨眼，笑得更灿烂了。黄旼炫此时什么都不想了，他一边拉着他走向台后，一边贴在耳侧，用不大但清晰的声音问他：“今晚一起去喝酒吗？“

有时候发出问题并不是想要得到回答，因为有的问题本身就蕴含着肯定的答案。


End file.
